


The Day After Clubbing

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: You're in a relationship with Hoseok. And your boyfriend doesn't want bad girls. He punish them.





	The Day After Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_angel/gifts).



"Hoseok, are you sure? I can just tell them that I won't come." You asked your boyfriend worrying he might be actually jealous if you come to the club with Minhyuk and Jooheon.

"Aish, I said it's fine! You should meet them now they're already outside." He pushed your back to the door.

You faced him first before you open the door to leave. "I'll take care of myself. So you should take care of yourself too." You two smiled at each other and you pecked his lips lightly before exiting while you bid each other goodbyes.

Later at the club, you just sat on your table with the boys. At first you rejected their offer of some alcohol but you drank a shot when they insist you. After a few more shots, you went totally drunk. The boys got worried for you got so sober so they escorted you home.

When they took you home, your boyfriend was shocked to see you drunk and he said thanks to his friends and brought you to your room. You were so drunk you couldn't even move on your own. He had to change your dress to your pajamas but after he disposed of your used clothes you puked. Your loving and caring boyfriend made you change your clothes once again and he cleaned your vomit up but again you puked. He started to get annoyed but because he loves you, he took care of you even if you puked several times.

"Goodmorning babe~" you greeted your boyfriend as you walk downstairs to the living room while you yawn since you just woke up.

"Oh, did you enjoy last night's clubbing?" He placed his phone down to the center table cutting off what he was typing. He sounds serious and mad so you got scared.

"Tell me Y/N, did you enjoy?" You looked down and gulped. You remember nothing about what happened last night.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot babe? My goodness." He finally stood up from the couch and went to your place. He cupped your cheeks.

"You were a bad girl last night babe. You know I don't like to see you so drunk and sober. I'm thankful it was Minhyuk and Jooheon you were with or else I'd be mad as heck right now." You then started to remember slowly that the boys were insisting you to drink alcohol with them. You bit your lips hardly.

"Aww, look at me princess. I don't mean to make you feel bad." His hands pinched your chin gently and made you look up to him. His thumb pulls your skin to puker up your lips.

"But you know I don't like bad girls, hmm? I believe bad girls are supposed to be punished." He smirked sexily while he said that. His hand snaked down from your back to your bottom while the other returned to cupping your cheeks. You got turned on by his manner.

"How about some spanking from Daddy, hmm?" His hand squished your butt cheek when he reached them. You whimper a bit.

"Ughh, it's such a shame this bubbly ass hasn't been spanked before. I guess ten is a good number for it's first time?" Both of his hands dropped to your ass and grabbed both your buttcheek and jiggled it. He pulled you closer to his body as he played with your ass.

"What do you say baby? Daddy will give you ten spankings. Do you accept your punishment?" You blushed and your pussy started to get wet when he called himself daddy so seducingly this time. You bit your lower lip and looked down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hoseok picked you up placing you over his shoulders and carried you to the kitchen. He put you down before the counter and made you lean there facing the sink.

"Pull down your shorts for Daddy, Y/N." He slapped your ass a bit to tease you. You obliged and pulled down your shorts down to the floor and realized you're not wearing any underwear as you felt the cold air on your wet pussy.

"You're so wet baby. Does your punishment made your cunt soaked up for Daddy huh?" He squished your ass and spread them out making him see more of you inside from the back.

"Answer me kitten!" He slapped your pinkish pussy which made you moan.

"Y-Yes Daddy! Your punishment made my little cunt soaked up for you!" You pant as your frustration to get spanked grew bigger.

"Good girl. All you have to do is answer nicely." His long study finger slides from your slit and flicked your clit. You moaned when he teased you and he loved it.

"Now, I'll start spanking and you'll count it okay baby?" Before you could respond, he started to spank your ass hardly. "One!" You yelped and your ass stings.

"Good girl. Daddy loves good girls, baby." He continued to spank your buttcheek. "Four! Five!... eight!"

"Ughh, I guess this is enough. Your ass is already stinging enough. It's already pink, like your dripping cunt." You exhaled deeply and let your guard down because you thought he'd give up the last two spanks but no. He quickly but gently spanked your soaked pussy with just his fingers. "..nine, ten.."

Hoseok inserts his fingers wet with your juice in his mouth and sucked them. "Ugh, it's been a while since I last tasted you. So sweet." His dirty talking made you weak and wanting of his body more.

"Shall Daddy fuck you up baby?" He whispered to your ear from behind sexily. You pushed your ass backwards and felt his hard on under his pants and so does he pushed himself against you to feel each other.

"Please fuck me up, Hoseok.." He runs his finger on your spine which made you whimper. "Call me Daddy..." He breathes on your ear and thrusts once fron your behind.

"P-please fuck me u D-Daddy..." You cried under his authority. He smirked and picked you up, making you sit on the counter.

"Good girls should be rewarded. For you baby, I shall do what you ask." He unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. You helped him unzip his zippers and pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. He pulled off your shorts as you did that.

Hoseok turned on the faucet on your sink to make the water run making gushing sounds so that the neighbors won't hear your moans. He holds his incredibly long hard manhood over your core. He slides his tip over your slit before finally filling up your space.

"Ughh.." A sexy moan escaped from his lips. Hoseok thrusts slowly in you first making you adjust through his size. You threw your head backwards because of the pleasure you're enjoying and placed your arms around his neck.

"Sht Y/N, you've gotten tighter ahh.." He dirty talks while thrusting you harder but still slow. Your hand reached for the water from the faucet and soaked your boyfriend's white shirt revealing his well-toned muscles specially his hot abs. He smirked at your naughty behaviour.

"You're so muscular Daddy.. I.. Ahh.. Love it.." You moaned while you snake your hand over his chest to his abs while your other hand grabbing on his strong biceps. His pace got faster after you dirty talk him which made you moan for more.

"Moan for me Y/N.. Ughh.. Moan more for Daddy..." He groans and grabbed your hips as he digs deeper into you. Hoseok pulled his oversized shirt that you're wearing up and he buries his face on your breasts.

He kisses you wetly between you breasts and fucked you even faster than before. You grabbed his hair and hugged his head against your breasts. His moans are muffled while yours are even louder than the gushing sounds of water from the sink. Your overproduced juice soaked both your vagina and his penis making squishy sounds as your skin laps at each other too.

"I'm cumming baby aaah..!" Hoseok thrusts you faster and finally came inside you. You cummed after he did so fluids are dripping from your thighs down to your legs. You both catch your breath panting. He placed his forehead over yours.

"Daddy soaked you up baby.." He told you and smiled sexily but still breathing hardly.

"I believe Daddy should clean up his mess.." You dirty talk him which he got your meaning immediately. His was surprised cutely for a split second but was replaced with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Shall I oral you upstairs?"


End file.
